1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, an electronic device, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is a known physical quantity sensor having a structure of including a fixed electrode, and a movable electrode which is provided to be parallel with respect to the fixed electrode with a gap interposed therebetween and is provided on a movable weight that can be displaced in a given direction as a physical quantity sensor for detecting physical quantity, such as acceleration or angular velocity.
The gap between the fixed electrode and the movable electrode which is provided on the movable weight changes based on the displacement of the movable weight, and such physical quantity sensor detects a change in electrostatic capacitance generated between the fixed electrode and the movable electrode based on the change in the gap thereof, and accordingly detects a change in physical quantity such as acceleration or angular velocity.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3660119 discloses a physical quantity sensor having a structure of providing a stopper portion which regulates displacement of the movable weight on an inner side of a beam portion which is folded to configure a polygon to support the movable weight, and preventing attachment of the movable electrode to the fixed electrode or preventing any potential damage thereon.
However, since the stopper portion is provided on the inner side of the beam portion which is folded to configure a polygon, the beam portion is set to be large, and therefore there is a concern that it is not easy to miniaturize the size of the physical quantity sensor.